Lost
by bananasofdeath
Summary: Max is killed.ish. If you don't like darkness, still read till end. Not what it seems at first. Please R R! T for paranoia.


**Lost**

_I thought of this while reading a story on fan fiction. I am very sad right now, so this is humorless. Also, I am not dead. I just forgot about fan fiction for a year, so the next chapter of hamburger phone will be out soon. I hope._

_I do not own Maximum Ride. My name is not James Paterson._

FPOV

Everything was lost. We sat around the meager fire while Iggy tended to our wounds. We all had tears running down our faces. I thought back to earlier that evening. We had landed in a small forest in Ohio, and had just been talking. She was still there then. Out of no where, a dozen or so flyboys came at us. We immediately started fighting. The fight went in the air, and we eventually got over Lake Erie. When we destroyed all of the flyboys there, we let our guard down. Bad idea. Out of the sky, a flyboy with a gun came at us. We got him down, but he had time to fire one shot. That shot just happened to hit Max. Square in the heart. I saw her fall, and tried to go after her. Iggy came over and stopped me. We came back to the campsite, and everyone was silent. Even Nudge, our motor-mouth, had nothing to say. The next day, I got a large stone and a knife. I hacked away until a clear message was on there. It said _Maximum Ride: A beloved leader, sister, and mother. May she forever glide in peace._ I found a nice grassy area with daisies around it and set the stone there. Everyone came over and stared at the stone.

"What do we do now, Fang?" Angel asked me.

"We move on." Just saying that made me cry more. She was gone only one day, and I needed her again.

***********************2 weeks later*****************************

We all got over it in different ways. Nudge stopped talking. Iggy was like a mother hen now. Angel turned to practicing her telepathy. Gazzy stopped making bombs. I was the worst. An empty shell, never doing anything. I rarely ate or slept. We weren't a family anymore. Not without her. We just moved place to place, never breaking routine. I never thought of what to do if flyboys attacked again. Once again, it was a bad idea to not think of that. The next day, I was on guard and 40 or something close to that landed. They all had guns, so I slowly walked over and woke everyone up. We all knew that if we attacked, we would die. 5 of them came over and bound our hands and wings. They then threw us into a truck. About a day later, we got to a little out-post of the school. We were roughly shoved into empty cages and then the cages into an empty room. Later in the week, after many tests, a strange person walked into the room. The person had on a full bio-chemical suit that was to large. The person walked over and undid the cages and told us to come in a strange. We followed, and it lead us outside. We followed person into the forest. It then told us that it was ok, that we could relax. The person walked away. We flew away as fast as we could, never looking back. We decided to go back to that forest in Ohio, where Max's stone was. We all wanted to see if it was there. We got to the stone, but someone tampered with it. It was moved a bit, and it was all dirty. We made a fire near the stone. A few minutes later, we heard the strange person's voice. It was standing on the other side of the field, and was just standing there. I ran over to it and slammed it into a tree. I asked it who it was, and it told me to let it go and it would. I dropped it, and it slowly released the latches. It slowly pulled off the helmet to reveal the person underneath. We all stared at who it was. We could not believe who it was. I was over to see if it was real, and gasped. It was real. The person standing in front of me was none other than her. Max. She smirked at our blank faces and I ran up to her. We all ran up to her. It was a giant hug fest, until Max ended it all. We asked how she lived. It turns out that she was right above a small island when she fell. It also turns out Max has a new power. Healing. We went back to the fire, Nudge talking a mile a minute. I was glad that she was talking again. I walked up to a daydreaming Max, and looked her up and down. She looked back at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I sat down on the log next to her, and turned her face towards me. We leaned closer, and our lips gently touched. She deepened the kiss, until me both were gasping for breath. We laid down next to each other, and snuggled. We weren't lost anymore. We would never be lost again.

_I know, I know. Mush ending. I personally am tired of Fax, but it's so cute! I hope that this isn't to short, but my humor is back. YAY!!!:D _

_THE MAGIC MUFFIN COMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!!!_

_P.S If you want to see the story from Max's POV, tell me!! I'll be more that happy to do it!_

_Adieu!!!_


End file.
